1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the HTTP pipelining. Specifically, but not intended to limit the invention, embodiments of the invention are related to optimizing HTTP requests based on size and MIME type.
2. Relevant Background
HTTP pipelining is a technique in which multiple HTTP requests are written out to a single socket without waiting for the corresponding responses. HTTP requests sent to the socket without any knowledge on data size of the content being requested or without considering MIME type. As such, HTTP requests comprising a large content size may block the socket and make the download process slow for other requests in the pipeline. Similarly, downloading certain file types may slow the download process by preventing other, more critical file types from being downloaded.